


Tension Flavored Tea

by Lilbreck



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreck/pseuds/Lilbreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a decidedly uncomfortable Hermione Granger who found herself sitting down with a cup of tea at the kitchen table with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension Flavored Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: emeraldswan; Harry Potter; Hermione, Remus, Sirius; tea. [We'll watch the tea leaves in our cup / When our drink is all sipped up.] Originally posted Jan. 30th, 2008.

It was a decidedly uncomfortable Hermione Granger who found herself sitting down with a cup of tea at the kitchen table with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. She had been contentedly drinking and thinking, when they had both walked in, bringing an undeniable cloud of tension, sat down, and proceeded to ignore each other. Unfortunately for Hermione, they were making a point of ignoring each other by _not_ ignoring her.

Hermione had no doubts as to her intelligence. It was something everyone had commented on in one way or another. However, given the amount of hostility in the air, and how close she really _wasn't_ to both men, she was finding it difficult to keep up with the conversations they both insisted on having with her at the same time. Remus would ask her questions about her schoolwork, talk of books they had both read, while Sirius would insist on telling her stories of the pranks he pulled and ask her about what trouble she, Harry and Ron had managed to get up to so far in their few short years at Hogwarts.

She was just falling into a rhythm that allowed to her keep up with both conversations quiet well, she thought, when the kitchen door swung open and Professor Snape walked in.

Feeling the undercurrents of anger suddenly increase, Hermione chose to stare down at her cup, now devoid of tea. Perhaps, if she stared long enough, she could read a possibly graceful way out of this situation in the leaves.


End file.
